The Internet provides a number of recourses for identifying service providers, e.g., white pages listing or general internet searches. These services generally provide a mechanism to search for or browse relevant service providers, including limiting the search to your local area. For example, Google's “local.google.com” service allows a searcher to enter keywords and a location to find relevant services in a particular area. Services such as these are limited, however, in that once the provider is identified the user must contact each provider individually to determine if the service provider will be appropriate for the particular service required.